


Tenderness Makes Me Cry

by dorkylokifan



Series: Office Politics [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Thor, Thor Feels, Thor just loves his precious Loki to pieces, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. Loki receives some bad news about his father and needs his Daddy to comfort him in the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness Makes Me Cry

 

                Loki bit his bottom lip, whimpering as the tears threaten to break.

                “Shh love. I’m here. I’ll always be here. I love you so much.”

                “Daddy…” Loki felt a tear roll down his cheek. They were laying on the couch together in the living room. The tightness of the space forced Loki to lie on top of Thor. They were lounging in their sweatpants on a rainy gloomy Saturday afternoon. The television was on, not that they were watching it. Two mugs of hot chocolate were on the coffee table getting cold.

                Thor’s hand had migrated under the waist band of Loki’s sweatpants to cup and massage his ass. They’d kissed languidly for a long time until Thor’s fingers started pressing at Loki’s hole. Loki was curled up on Thor’s chest, with his head tucked under Thor’s chin. Thor was milking his prostate. He held his beloved as his finger swirled in slow lazy circles inside him.

                “He never called.”

                “Shh darling. I’m your Daddy now. I’m the only Daddy you’ll ever need.” Thor said. It was a call from the city morgue that had precipitated this session of cuddling. Loki’s father, long estranged since he’d kicked Loki out of the house at the age of sixteen, had died.

                “He never loved me.” Loki cried and buried his face in Thor’s neck. Thor continued his anal massage, knowing Loki needed the distraction.

                “I love you. I’ll always love you.” Thor kissed Loki’s temple. Loki shivered from the combination of stimulation and heartfelt words. He felt so small. He felt small all the time in the great big world, and it was only in his Daddy’s arms that he felt sheltered and protected from it all. Loki sniffled and listened to the sound of Thor’s steady heartbeat. He could almost fall asleep like this.

                “Daddy!” Loki whimpered again. This slow build of pleasure was finally having an effect.

                “Do you need Daddy’s cock baby?” Thor asked, stroking the side of Loki’s face. Loki nodded. Thor removed his fingers from inside Loki and they sat up together. Thor picked Loki up and carried him, his sweet bride, to their bedroom to make love. He placed Loki onto the bed and then went into the bathroom to get some towels, spreading them out so Loki could lay on top of them.

                “Roll onto your stomach baby.” Thor said. He grabbed the massage oil off the night stand. Loki’s ass was sublime, firm, and beautifully rounded. He hopped onto the bed, straddling Loki and started at the shoulders. Thor’s hands were so strong from using them to mold clay, plaster, and so many other forms of artistic media. Loki’s muscles liquefied beneath his touch. Thor worked down his back, pressing his thumb into the muscles along the spine until all tension left them.

                When he got to Loki’s ass, he played. He kneaded the creamy globes at first, and then spread them apart. Thor got down onto his stomach too. With his cheeks spread wide, Thor licked up the crease, nudging his nose at Loki’s opening.

                “Daddy…” Loki whimpered.

                “Daddy loves you so much Loki.” Thor licked at the ring of muscle before pressing a finger inside to resume massaging Loki’s prostate. Thor relished this intimacy, the vulnerability it required. He loved stretching Loki open to gaze inside that sweet place that Loki only shared with him. Loki keened after a while.

                “Daddy please.” He said softly.

                “Roll over sweetheart.” Thor said. Loki did, opening his legs to wrap around Thor’s hips. The missionary position was not one they used very often. Something about it always made Loki into a sobbing mess. The eye contact was too much for him sometimes. Thor entered Loki, sliding inside with ease. He did not thrust hard but rocked gently. With their fingers interlacing and quick kisses between deep breaths, Loki sobbed harder than ever.

                “I’m an orphan.” Loki said.

                “You are mine. You belong to me now. I’ll never give you up.” Thor said as he kissed Loki’s forehead. Thor had his full weight on top of Loki, pressing every inch of skin from chest to thighs together. He wanted Loki to feel encased in his protection and love. He gazed into Loki’s eyes, blue intensity that overwhelmed the pale man. More tears came and all Thor could do was repeat himself and show Loki with his actions and words that he was loved and not alone.

                “He didn’t deserve you and I feel sorry for him. Now you’re my baby boy and I’ll love you until the day I die, and even after.”

                “Daddy!”

                “Yes sweetheart. I’m your Daddy now.” Thor grunted a little. The slow sweet pace he’d been taking with Loki had built up to an exquisite ache. So much tenderness. So much love. The gentle thumping of tiny little raindrops on the window glass sounded like heartbeats. Strangely there was a break in the gloomy sky and a band of clear bright blue could be seen. The sun shone down through their window then and the whole room glowed in brilliant bright angelic sunshine.

                “I love you Thor. I love you so fucking much!” Loki’s chin trembled. He felt another wave of pleasure jolt through him and gasped. “Oh god! I want to get pregnant and have your baby!” Loki yelled. It was so silly and laughable. Loki had said it before and they had both laughed at the ridiculousness of it. But Thor did not laugh this time. Oh if only such a thing were possible, a child with little pieces of the two of them. Thor felt overwhelmed with affection and did the only thing he knew how to show it. He thrust that much stronger into Loki.

                “Oh fuck baby I love you! Yes, oh god, yes. Let me put my seed in that beautiful womb of yours.” Thor said, giving in to the fantasy of it. And now he too was crying. They felt joined as one in that moment, the beast with two backs. Sharing salty tear laced kisses as they climbed together in their union. They came together sharing love and tears.

                “I want a baby.” Loki cried, squeezing Thor’s shoulders to hug him tight.

                “Oh Loki. Oh sweetheart I want that too.”


End file.
